Keeping Hold Of Something Not There
by Another-Imperfect-Soul
Summary: “Please don’t.” Tears were welling in her soft eyes “STOP! I’ll go!” With that, he finally listened to her words and looked into her eyes. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll listen to me from now on. There’s no need to be stubborn as you will eventu
1. Flashes

Chapter 1: Flashes.

I do not own anything from the books. Anything unfamiliar and the plot itself, is of course mine. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm trying to actually start a story and finish it this time.

"Please don't." Tears were welling in her soft eyes "STOP! I'll go!" With that, he finally listened to her words and looked into her eyes. "If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to me from now on. There's no need to be stubborn as you will eventually give in anyway. Purposefully or by force. You're stuck."

The windows in front of her rose colored cheeks glared in the sunlight. The day was beautiful and the scenery nothing but serene.

"Hey Hermione, you want anything from the trolley?"

"No thank you Harry. I'm not really hungry."

"Alright. I'll take 4 of these, and just one of those, and oh! Some of those for sure and Ron do you want anything or…?"

Hermione had missed Harry over the summer. Ron as well. She wished she could have spent more time with them but it was impossible with all the work she had to do. She had acquired a job during the summer break, cleaning rooms at a hotel. She was paid well and couldn't really complain too much, but some of the guests were very untidy. Hermione now had quite a bit of money of her own that she had saved up. She wanted to wait for something really useful to come along so she could spend it, but until then, she wasn't going to waste it.

"So Herms, what did you do all summer? We didn't see you at all. It seemed very odd." Ron was very curious as to what was more important than him and Harry that she didn't have time for them all summer.

"I, unlike some people, got a job to make my own money. I didn't want to have to ask my parents for everything. I'm old enough to take responsibility for myself."

"I was only asking. Bloody hell." Stated a frustrated, very red, Ron.

"I ount leed a glob."

"Harry, if you wouldn't mind talking when your mouth wasn't full, we might be able to understand you." Hermione said, obviously grossed out by Harry's barbaric manner. "I know you're capable."

'Gulp'. "I said, "I don't need a job." My parents left enough to last me a lifetime."

"Not at the rate you buy things they didn't" Hermione replied.

"… What do you mean. I don't spend…"

SLAM. The door to the compartment had been opened very forcefully as an unwanted figure stood before the Trio. Blaise Zabini walked in just past the door, enough to notice the looks on their faces.

"Well, don't you all look like a bludger just flew into your ugly faces. Don't worry, I'm not here long enough to insult you anymore. Granger, follow me. Don't even ask just come on." And with that, looking very annoyed at even having to say anything civil to the mudblood, Blaise headed out of the compartment. Hermione just stood up and shrugged at the confused looks on Harry and Ron's faces. She had no idea what this was all about. She slowly headed after Blaise, curiosity keeping her from staying behind.

"Where are we going?" Hermione inquired, nervous at not knowing what was going on.

"In here." Blaise suddenly stopped which took Hermione by surprise. She fell into him and then felt a quick shove, which made her fall into the compartment they were standing next to. She fell flat on her face, having the wind knocked out of her for a quick second.

'Oomph.' Hermione sat up in time to see an evil grin on Blaise's face and the compartment door shutting quickly with a click.

"What in the Bloody Hell?" She tried to open the door but it was sealed. "Oh come on! What are you doing Blaise!" Hermione screamed at the door, even though she knew he wouldn't open it. "Ugh!" All she could do was sit there, wandless, inside of a locked compartment, alone. Hermione was starting to wonder what was going on. First Blaise shows up and asks her to follow him (Which she was dumb enough to do) and then he shoves her into an empty compartment, locks the door and just leaves her there. He must be up to something.

It was unusual, though, for Blaise never did anything 'bad' without Malfoy being involved… 'Oh No!' She thought. 'Malfoy has something to do with this doesn't he?' "Idiot Malfoy. He always has something to with everything!"

"About time."  
'gasp!' "Who is that!"

"Who else, mudblood?" Drawled an all too familiar voice.

"And of course I was right." Hermione thought aloud, very disappointedly. "How did you get in here? Where are you? The door was closed and locked. I would have seen you come in."

"I would have thought you were smarter than that. I was in here the whole time." Draco took off the silky invisibility cloak he had been wearing. "You're very interesting to watch when you're mad you know. Somewhat amusing." His trademark smirk crossing his face, Draco stood over Hermione, making her cower below his height.

He had grown to be just over 6 foot, while Hermione at full height might have reached 5 foot 6. He was muscular in his tight black t-shirt, but not too much so. Just enough to make him sexy and very handsome. His hair was no longer platinum blonde. It had a more dirty blonde look to it and he allowed it to hang, just above his icy blue eyes. He was the perfect male specimen if there ever was one.

"What do you want Malfoy? Anything? Or is this all some kind of sick obsession you have, locking girls in rooms and watching them panic? If it is you may want to seek help."

"Oh, it's not an obsession. I have a reason." Once again the smirk flashed across his face, but not for long. He had locked his lips against Hermione's in less than a second. He held her face in the palms of his hands and slowly tried to wiggle his tongue in between her closed lips. She allowed entry, rather quickly for the fact that this was Draco Malfoy, and allowed a small moan to escape. His tongue explored all of the interior of her mouth, missing nothing. She began wrapping her arms around his neck when all of a sudden, a huge flash erupted within the room, causing Hermione to snap out of the trance she was in and realize that this was, indeed, Malfoy. She looked to find the source of the flash when she found the door to be opened and Blaise standing there, holding Collin Creevey's camera. He had the most evil grin on his face if she ever saw one. She looked back and Malfoy with disgust. "What in bloody hell is this?"

"It's called blackmail, mudblood. And if you're thinking just that, you're a mudblood and I wouldn't want a picture of me with you, you're wrong. It just shows that I can in fact get any girl I want. Plus I can add my own spin to it. 'She always wanted me, she just didn't want to admit it. I gave her a shot. Not too bad, but nothing to be lining up about'. Draco said with puppy eyes, making it as though it was a sad thought, her wanting him.

"You wouldn't dare! No one would believe you."

"Want to see about that? I'm more than willing to try that theory. Blaise here will back me up. After all, he heard the confession of your love."

"What do you want Malfoy? There's got to be a catch to this. Some way to get you to destroy it." Hermione pleaded, hoping he would want something simple, like homework to be done for him.

"You're right about that one. I'll enjoy this, and Blaise, I'm sure, will too." His smirk crossing his face again, Draco looked at Blaise and both of them shared an evil look at Hermione. She could do nothing but wait for the dreaded answer to her question.


	2. The Catch

Chapter 2: The Catch

I do not own anything from the books. Anything unfamiliar and the plot itself, is of course mine. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm trying to actually start a story and finish it this time.

A/N: I'm going to start getting into more language in the next few chapter, although maybe not in this one. And possibly… no defiantly… a bit more nudity/profanity whatever you want to call it.

They just stood there, looking back and forth from Hermione to each other. She had backed away from the pair. She was dieing inside, impatience crossing her mind. "Well? Get it over with already!"

"My, my. Aren't we a little impatient, mudblood." Draco stated. "We will tell you when we feel like it. Do you think we should now, Blaise? Or should we wait?"

"I don't know Draco. I suppose we could get it over with, and let her know she's ours to do with whatever we wish." They both looked so evil at this point, Hermione couldn't take much more.

"I'm standing right here thank you. Hurry up so I can go wallow in the horror of you're ugly faces." She said this so sarcastically, even Ron would have caught on quickly.

"You better hope they aren't ugly because believe me, you'll be seeing quite a bit of us." Draco was biding his time now, making her more frustrated than she need be. "After all, you're going to serve us. Anything we want, we get. No refusal. We will give you three chances for each demand. If you refuse to do something more than three times, the picture will 'mysteriously' make its way into the biggest blabber mouth's hands at Hogwarts. I'm sure Pansy will love spreading our story." Hermione just stood there, not sure of how to respond.

"If both of us want something, you listen to the person who asked first, then deal with the other." Blaise gave his input into what would soon be Hermione's hell.

"What kind of 'demands' are we talking about here? There's no way I'm going to be someone's sex slave. I draw the line there." She was afraid to hear the answer to this question, but Hermione would not give in that easy. She was going to stick with her morals. If that was indeed possible.

"If we want you to be, you will. Believe me, I'm not afraid to force you to do what I want. I'm sure Blaise is thinking the same way." Hermione couldn't tell what either of them were thinking, their faces so blank of emotion, she had no idea how either of them could tell what the other was thinking. "To add a little more to the three chances, after each refusal, we'll find some way of punishing you, to make you want to listen. Don't think you're getting away with just a story being spread in the end. Blaise, do you want to test this out first or shall I?"

"You can go ahead. I'll rather enjoy this I think."

"Alright, now that you know the base rules, come here." Draco nodded his head, giving the demand not only through words. Hermione walked over, making sure to stay at least a good two feet away from Draco. "Closer." She took another step forward, making her body very close to his. "Now," he whispered, "kiss me. You didn't seem to have any problem with it before."

"Because before, you shocked me. I wasn't expecting you of all people to kiss me."

"But I did. So kiss me. Now. Or do you want us to have to think of a punishment already?"

"I…" Hermione kissed him right then. She couldn't refuse, being too scared of their minds put together. She knew neither of them were stupid.

As quick as she kissed him, she ended it. "There. I kissed you. Happy?"

"No not quite. That wasn't a real kiss, I meant full on, tongue and all." He cocked an eyebrow, his smirk coming across his face once more.

"You didn't say that."

"He shouldn't have to." Blaise laughed from behind her.

"Ugh." She kissed him 'full on' as Draco had said to do, trying to forget that this was indeed Malfoy, imagining him to be someone not so stuck up and rude. Like that would ever happen.

This time, after about 30 seconds, he was the one to end the passionate moment between them. "Good. Now that we know you'll listen, we can leave. Remember though, We'll be making sure you tell no one about this. We'll tell you some new demands later on, at Hogwarts. Be expecting it." And with that, they walked out of the compartment, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. 'How am I ever going to get out of this one?'

'Sigh.' "I guess I'd better go back to Ron and Harry. Maybe they can help me ge…" 'Damn it I can't tell them. They're sure to go be the crap out of Malfoy, and then of course he'll know I told them. I need to think of some way out of this.' Hermione slowly left the compartment, trudging very lazily down the hall, back to her own compartment.

A/N: Sorry about the cheesiness of this chapter and the shortness. I promise it will get better. The shortness is due to work and school and problems going on with friends at the moment. I won't burden you with the details but that's my explanation.


	3. Dreaming?

Very, VERY sorry to the few who liked this story. I completely forgot that I even had one on the go and when I read it couldn't believe I had even created it at all. I'm going to give a shot at this chapter. Tell me if you think it needs improvement and possibly, only if you want, some ideas to what Tasks, or orders could be for Hermione.

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Hermione had been walking so very slowly down the corridor of the train that, by the time she managed to reach the small compartment in which Ron and Harry were, the conductor announced they were only about thirty minutes away from Hogwarts.

"Wow, I really took that long?" Hermione spoke to herself. "I still have to change, and my books are out on the seat, oh and, and I have so much to do before we arrive! Ugh!"

Turning and quickly opening the compartment door Hermione noticed that Ron had frantically hidden something from her view. "Oh! Hi, Hermione. What took you so long?" He spurted out, very awkwardly.

"Ron, what was that? You're hiding something." Hermione spoke, starting to feel hot because she knew he was going to lie to her. "Show me."

"I'm not hiding anything Hermione. I swear. Don't you think you should get changed? We're almo…"

"Do not change the subject Ronald. Show me what you have." She was becoming angry at him for being so… Ron-like. So much that her mind was now completely away from what Malfoy and Zabini planned to do with her.

"Hermione I…"  
"Just show her Ron. Get it over with." Harry finally spoke up, after minutes of just watching the two exchange looks. Hermione obviously angry while Ron was terrified under her stare.

Ron, with a huge sigh, and downwards glance, tentatively pulled out what he had been hiding. It was a petite, well-bound, velvety book.

"Ronald, please tell me that that is NOT my diary."

"I'm sorry Hermione! I really am, but it was just sitting there out in the open and I didn't know what it was so I opened it and then I just couldn't stop reading and you have very fascinating thoughts you know you should write a novel sometime about..." He was babbling. So afraid of the wrath of Hermione he wanted to cover up his mistake.

"Harry, you didn't stop him?! You two are terrible! Both of you!, I hate you!" Hermione was on the brink of tears, her face turning fiery red, she ran over and plucked the book from Ron, who had the look of a sad little puppy on his face. She gathered everything she owned and, as fast as possible, left the room. She didn't know where she would go, but she wasn't sitting in there with these two barbarians.

After roaming the halls a few minutes, Hermione, oddly enough, found herself in front of the door to the compartment in which Malfoy and Zabini had gotten her. She walked inside, into the lonely little space. She sat down on the cushioned seat, thinking that she had no one at the moment. No friends, No nothing. Tears erupted and started falling down her face. Before long, Hermione had fallen asleep, the crying wearing her out. This sleep however wouldn't be a very peaceful one. Tossing and turning until a dream took over her.

'Where am I?' Hermione was being carried into an abandoned room, pitch black, she had no idea who was there. Her vision was also clouded which made everything even harder to adjust to. She was placed on a seat. What kind? She couldn't tell. But she could see and feel that there was a figure standing before her, holding her face in its hands, almost in a romantic gesture. 'Who is this? I wonder what they're going to do.'

'Oh don't worry. I won't do too much to you. Not this time.' This was said by a voice in her head. Hermione thought she was going crazy, that her mind was playing tricks. But then she realized this was a dream. Anything could happen.

'You're dreaming are you?' The voice laughed in her mind, a cold, hard laugh. 'You wish you were dreaming. Sorry to inform you, but you're far from dreaming. I carried you here so that I could start on my demands. And believe me, you won't like them.' "And there's no way out of here unless I choose to let you go." The voice stung her ears, fear welling up inside of Hermione. Malfoy was in here with her. Locked in another room, no one nearby that she knew of, and she was unable to move.

Malfoy suddenly planted a hard kiss on Hermione. He forced her to open her mouth and let his tongue explore yet again. This time more real, the kiss lasted for what seemed forever. It was a lustful kiss, a strangely lustful one for Hermione. She couldn't think straight, her mind turning into a cloud, whisping away the longer the kiss lasted. Slowly she started kissing him back, not even realizing. Suddenly Malfoy pulled away and just stared at her. A smirk crept up on his lips swiftly. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

A/N: Sorry about the Long wait once again. I like this chapter, but at the same time, it's short. I PROMISE to write some more over march break at the latest. I have a lot of schoolwork to deal with right now, but I'll try. Please R&R. Tell me if you like it.


	4. It Shouldn't Feel Right

Chapter 4: It Shouldn't Feel Right.

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

**A/N: sorry I didn't get this posted sooner. I had written some over march break way back then, but I didn't like how it came out so I fixed it, then wrote more… and so this is where I got in between school/work once again. Sorry about the wait! Oh and, there's going to be smut in this chapter, so, I'm warning you now.**

**SEX WARNING. See I told you I was warning you.**

_Suddenly Malfoy pulled away and just stared at her. A smirk crept up on his lips swiftly, even though Hermione couldn't see it she knew it was there.. "This is going to be easier than I thought."_

"What do you mean? What is going to be easier?" Hermione was panicking completely now, feeling hot in the face, not able to see anything but shapes. Just what was he planning on doing? Anything could happen, if not only because she didn't have any idea where she was, or who was nearby.

Malfoy didn't respond. The only thing Hermione knew is that his whole body was closer now than before. He was almost on top of her. He moved his hands to the collar of her clothes, and swiftly undid the top button on her blouse. Hermione was feeling strange. She knew what was coming, yet she wasn't trying too hard to stop it. Maybe she wanted this. 'No! that's not possible. This is Malfoy, I don't want to lose anything to him, especially my virginity!' Hermione started to squirm under him, only causing Malfoy to put more weight on her small frame. She couldn't out power him, and they both knew it. He placed a forceful kiss on Hermione's lips once more, forcing entry with his tongue. She gave into him and kissed back, realizing that every moment of this was wrong… so wrong.

Malfoy lifted his lips from hers and moved to the side of her face to whisper in her ear very seductively, "This is what I was talking about." He lowered himself and softly started kissing her neck, moving around its entirety. He used his hands at the same time, undoing more buttons on her blouse until it was completely off. He began undoing her bra, caressing her shapely breasts, lips still moving around her slender neck. Hermione arched her back, pushing herself more into him, without even thinking. She was enjoying this. She knew it, and she knew she wasn't supposed to.

Malfoy was realizing as well how fun this could be, toying with her. Hermione wasn't used to being touched in any way, and so this was a whole new experience. A virgin, the best kind of sex was with them. He could have his fun, and make her want more, but, when it came to it, he would refuse her. Oh how devastating this could be for her. How fun it could be for him.

Malfoy lowered his hands towards her skirt, his lips making their way towards her breasts, stopping to lick her already hard nipples. Hermione let out a soft moan at this point. She was becoming wetter the lower he got. Malfoy finally reached the buttons on her skirt and undid them. He could have left it on and went underneath, but what's the fun in that? He pulled the skirt down, along with her little panties, and began undoing his own jeans. He swiftly pulled his own off and tore down his boxers. The pair were now completely naked.

'I shouldn't be letting him do this. Not for a photo. It's not worth it. But he's so perfect. It won't be that bad, I mean most people have already done this by now. No. I can't. Arg, I'm so confused.' Hermione's own mind wasn't working in its usual orderly fashion.

"Just relax. You know you can't get away. Why bother resisting when you can enjoy this too." Malfoy stated in a low whisper. "I am perfect after all."

"You can read my mind." She whispered softly under her breath. "You can read my mind, can't you?" This time she spoke louder, and more inquiring.

"I can, and honestly, you must be the only virgin left in Hogwarts over 15. Just enjoy it." He pressed his lips against hers again, allowing no more time to speak. He was a little less forceful this time, giving time for her to relax. Hermione gave in to Draco, and he took the opportunity to slowly push into her. He gave her time to get over the initial shock, and then continued to rock back and forth inside. He quickened the pace, and began playing with her nipples, sucking on them and rubbing them between his fingers. He kissed Hermione and she let out a louder moan this time, arching her back more, pressing skin against skin.

As time passed, Hermione lost all control of herself and completely fell into Draco's charm. She was a victim, yet she enjoyed this experience with the most hateful, yet perfect, male at Hogwarts. Their breathing became heavier as Draco quickened the pace, heat overcoming them both. Hermione softly moaned his name as she neared her peak, Draco on the brink of his. Hermione was afraid of this new feeling she was having, but at the same time it felt damn good to her, as she knew it should. She could no longer control herself and began moaning louder as she suddenly exploded with pleasure, Draco finishing seconds behind her. They both collapsed into one another of exhaustion, neither wanting to do anything but relax.

"Well, it seems you enjoyed that more than I thought you would." Draco whispered very slyly into her ear. He made to stand up, rubbing his member between her legs one last time before completely pushing himself straight up. "You know, you were lucky to have me come to you first. If Blaise had his way, he would have made it much more painful for you." Draco tidied himself up, pulling on his clothing and straightening them inch by inch, having to always appear perfect as Malfoys do. "Hope for your own sake he waits a while, until you're used to the basics first." Draco smirked in the darkness, allowing Hermione no time to react. She had no time to respond, knowing nothing but blacking out.

"Ugh, I have such a headache." Hermione came to, rubbing her eyes heavily, causing them to appear bloodshot. "What happened?" She spoke to no one other than herself, sitting up gently into the seat she lay on. 'was I dreaming?...' She stood up and opened the small compartment door, peering down the hallway. No students were in sight. 'I must have been… it was only a dream.' Settling on the fact she had been dreaming, a very strange dream, Hermione feared she had missed the stop at Hogwarts. She gathered anything she had brought and ran down the express. Suddenly she heard voices in a nearby compartment and caused herself to stumble a bit before righting herself. She had stopped near the compartment to look inside. Hermione saw, to her relief, Ginny and Luna getting into their robes. She slid the door of the compartment open and was greeted by Ginny immediately.

"Hermione! I haven't seen you all summer! Where, exactly, have you been?!" Ginny hugged the girl in what seemed like a death grip. Once she let go, Hermione rubbed her sore ribs, finally able to speak.

"I was working all summer, Ginny. I need the extra money for myself, so I figured I'd get a job. So how were your summers?" Hermione never had another chance to get a word in as both girls rambled on about how their summers were, and what exciting and boring things happened and all the boys they met. Ginny had managed to get yet another boyfriend, and lose him over the summer. Not soon enough, The conductor came over the train and said they were pulling into Hogsmeade station. Students were expected to begin gathering their things and heading towards the train doors. The trio of girls gathered all of their belongings, all the while Ginny and Luna continued speaking. They all headed towards the train doors, Hermione tuned out of their constant babbling, and cheerfully ready to enter Hogwarts.

Hermione entered the great hall, looking over the familiar faces and tables she had seen for the last 5 years, soon to be 6. Everyone she knew just looked and smiled at her. Friends. They were all back. She headed towards the Gryffindor table, losing Ginny and Luna along the way to their own friends. Hermione, even though she still felt angry towards the pair, went in her usual fashion towards Harry and Ron. She sat down, waiting for either to speak, Harry being the first. "Hermione… You know we're both sorry. Please forgive us. We are humans after all. You know we don't always think before we act. Just, please, forgive us both."

"Please Hermione," Ron piped in.

"Fine. I guess I can forgive you, but you both have to promise never to go through my things again. Ever."

"Okay, we promise." The boys said in unison.

"Good, now lets pay attention, the sorting is beginning." Hermione watched closely as new students filed in, fearing the watchful eyes surrounding them. Hermione, however, didn't realize that they were not the only people being watched at the same time.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. So, yeah, I could have had this posted about 2 months ago, DON'T SHOOT ME. I got so wrapped up in working, and all that goodness, that I barely got on the computer, let alone to read or do anything fun. I apologize to everyone. Free virtual candy for all. Hope you like it. Don't forget to give criticism, constructive, or hurtful really, it all works.**


End file.
